


The Fourth Item

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Allergies, Domestic, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Luffy has an allergic reactions, but the crew doesn't know what he ate.





	The Fourth Item

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about allergies, but I guess this works?
> 
> This story is a sequel to [How is Kiwi Like Venison and Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875370)

It was a normal day for the strawhats. Actually, it wasn't really a normal day because it was quite peaceful. They were eating at a restaurant and for once they weren't disturbing every single person in the establishment. They were simply enjoying life and each other's company and around the table only small talk could be heard. Luffy wasn't even being silent, no no, he was just not yelling for once. Or maybe he was, but the food in his mouth kind of lowered the volume so it was all fine. They were eating at a place not too luxurious and expensive because Nami wouldn't have that, but not as shaggy as last time where someone had tried to poison them. It was somewhere in between and the food was good, the music was pleasant and the service was just as good as you would expect from a professional business. All in all, it was very enjoyable.

Each of them had gotten an extra large serving of their choice. Not because they were extremely hungry, but just because they knew half of the contents on their plate would go to Luffy who would steal it, because there was no reason for him not to taste everything the restaurant had to offer. Sanji had gone for a seafood pasta with squid and mussels, which he was slowly enjoying and picking apart because what the hell was this sauce? Damn it was good. The other crew members seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their food as well and Sanji was starting to think that this restaurant was severely underrated.

Each strawhat went through a full three course meal and by the end even Luffy was too full to eat any more, but they still stayed for a little while just to enjoy the music and the atmosphere until...

"Marines!" Someone yelled and Sanji looked outside the window he was sitting by and spotted a random pirate yelling to no one in particular, but it seemed that this was their cue and the strawhats hastily packed their things, left some money and ran to the Sunny. They had no reason to fight the marines today, so they'd rather just leave the island in peace and since the log pose had set the previous day, they really didn't have any more reason to stay.

It didn't take long to get to the Sunny and before no one ever knew that they were there, the strawhats had left the island behind. From there on the voyage continued and all seemed like the day would continue on with no incidents. But this was the strawhat crew and nothing would ever remain peaceful for that long and Sanji wished that they had gotten into a fight with the approaching marines, because that would have been easier to deal with than what followed.

It all started when Luffy went to the bathroom and stayed in there for way too long. Not that Sanji knew this as he had been in the kitchen the entire time trying to recreate the sauce he'd eaten earlier, but that's what Usopp had told him. Usopp had then proceeded to figure out what kept Luffy in the bathroom and had found him very ungracefully bent over the toilet throwing up. He'd then called for Chopper and the examination had begun. And how ironic it was that the person who loved food the most had now been diagnosed with yet another allergic reaction to food. And so the longest forty eight hours of Sanji's life began.

All of the strawhats, except for Luffy whom Chopper had put to sleep for now, were gathered in the kitchen and on the dining table between them was a big piece of paper. Since Luffy had had so many different things to eat it had been impossible for Chopper to determine what exactly had caused the reaction and since they didn't exactly want Luffy to have another vomiting accident, they needed to figure out what he was allergic to this time.

"No one ordered anything with Kiwi, did they?" Sanji asked, just to make sure they didn't start on a very big project for no reason.

"We've all pretty much sworn of Kiwi since Luffy revealed that he was allergic. There is no telling when he'll steal our food after all," Nami stated as a matter of fact and Sanji sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"So between the nine of us, we all had three meals, and no one ordered the same, so somewhere among those twenty seven meals is an ingredient which Luffy can't have..." Sanji summed up and they all just looked at the blank paper before them, "Well, no reason in putting it off, let's start."

They all started by listing what they had ordered, and from there on they listed the ingredients they were completely sure were used. When it was determined that Sanji had served them all these things on multiple occasions, they went deeper and from there on Sanji basically interrogated them all one by one. He started with the stupid moss head, as he knew that 1) Luffy always stole the most food from him and 2) if the ordeal dragged on he'd rather take him first rather than at a point where he had almost reached his boiling point.

The 'interrogations' went pretty much like this: Sanji would ask about the three meals the crew member had had, and then try to recreate said meal to determine what had been in it. Since Sanji had not tasted every single meal each person had ordered, he was completely depended on what the person remembered from the dish all from taste to smell to colour and consistency. When he'd then arrived at a result which the crew member deemed identical to what they'd ordered from the restaurant he'd scribble down the ingredients and see if there was anything unusual among them. He'd also give a copy of these to Chopper in case the combination of two things could result in a reaction that they under other circumstances wouldn't.

Luffy was up a couple hours after Sanji had started his mission, and all traces of uneasiness were gone. Sanji had saved Luffy for last because how unfortunate would it be if the ingredient he was allergic to had been in his dish and he had been forced to eat it again to determine what he was allergic to. Of course with the luck that constantly avoided the Sunny and her crew, Sanji made it through all eight of them without finding anything unusual and in the end Luffy was up. And somehow, Sanji still couldn't figure out what the hell Luffy had had that had made him ill.

Once again all of them were gathered in the kitchen, but this time was Luffy was there too.

"And you are  _completely_ sure that you had  _nothing_ but the food at the restaurant?" Nami asked for the seventh time and Luffy just sighed because this was getting way too repetitive even for him.

"Yes," Luffy said a little harshly, "Why would I lie? I'm the one getting sick!" Apparently getting ill and not being able to eat was one of Luffy's least favorite things (and why wouldn't it be?) and it seemed to rub him the wrong way. Sanji didn't like it.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Nami said though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Well, as it happens I couldn't recreate Usopp's starter and both Chopper and Robin's main dishes, so the answer has to be in there," Sanji confessed, "but that probably also means that whatever it is that Luffy is allergic to isn't something we have stored on the ship, so until we reach a new island we should be fine."

So they set the find-out-what-Luffy-is-allergic-to quest aside for now and enjoyed their voyage until they reached the next island. Upon arriving at the new island which, thank God, had a rich civilization and a vast amount of different food, Sanji set off into town with Usopp, Chopper and Robin to hopefully find whatever ingredient hadn't been available to them on the Sunny.

It took them until sundown, and when they had used all their money on food, and all their time taste testing, it was Usopp's starter which had proved to be the cause of everything.

"Lentils?" Sanji gaped, almost shocked that it was such an ordinary thing.

"Why are you so surprised," Usopp asked, "You were the one to figure it out."

"Yeah, but..." Sanji tried to explain, "It's just so... ordinary."

"It is," Robin said, "Have you really never made food with lentils before?"

Sanji thought for a bit, "Only on the Baratie," Sanji recalled, "I don't really fancy lentils myself, so maybe that kept me from ever buying them."

"A stroke of luck then," Robin smiled. Sanji silently agreed with her, it seemed that luck was on their side after all.

And with everything over and done with, Sanji added the fourth item on the list.


End file.
